covertfrontfandomcom-20200213-history
Kara
Kara or Field Agent M-24-7-69 is the protagonist in Covert Front Series. She is a spy for the MI6 that discovered some of Karl von Toten's plans. Appearance Kara is a woman with medium short black hair. She constantly wears a long black coat, most likely to blend into the shadows. Under the jacket, Kara wears black pants and a white sweater, which sometimes reaches the top of her neck. She lost her jacket after entering Campo de Santa Clara 32, Lisbon. Biography At some earlier point of her life, she became a spy for MI6 and was assigned as a field agent by the Intelligence Agency General Headquarters. Princess of Burgundy On August the 4th, 1904, she was assigned to a mission code-named Princess of Burgundy. Her mission was to research Professor Karl Von Toten's house and find out what von Toten was up to. She got to the mansion by car and ordered The Driver to kill the lights. She then jumped off to the yard while passing by. She managed to get into the house after cutting the hidden wires with a pair of garden scissors. During her inspection of the upstairs, she found clues about mysterious experiments von Toten had been conducting, including a small model she could not recognize. Finally, she used a signet ring she found in von Toten's study to access a secret passageway. After accidentally getting herself locked in, she fled to the underground sewers as an alarm rang. In there she struggled with the matches to find a way out or at least a light source. She finally found a light switch mechanism and turned on the lights. Station on the Horizon Deeper in the sewers, Kara found a base for an organization that had been spying on Professor Karl Von Toten. She also found a radio station from which she sent data of her success to IAGH. In the base, she found several reels of film. With the help of one of them, Kara managed to open the elevator door and flee from the sewers. She traveled to the nearest city, where she gave the evidence to the IAGH contact and was given a new mission; contact a field agent in Zurich. Zurich Kara got information at the railway station from a fellow IAGH field agent. She realized that she was being watched, so she escaped through a window at one of the toilets in the station's café. She then hurried to Thyrmanstrasse 6, into Hotel Altstadt. There she found out that the hotel lacked a room 13, but room 14 was available. In room 14, she found a code between the Bible pages and used the phone with this number. This opened a secret door into her cupboard, to an empty room, which seems to have worked as an Intelligence Agency General Headquarters base. There she got new directives from the HQ, to investigate a missing agent, who went missing while tailing suspects in Zurich Hauptbibliothek. There, she found out about a conference Karl von Toten took part in 1886. She noticed that von Toten was carrying a suitcase with the same symbol as the one on the library floor. While inspecting the symbol, she was attacked by Kaiser's Intelligence Services, led by Manfred Nikolai. She put up a fight but was ultimately defeated and imprisoned by Manfred. Then Kara was taken to a jail, and all of her possessions were taken away from her. When she eventually talked with Manfred, he told her about von Toten's location and made fun of her. When they left her, Kara immediately attempted to escape. She started pulling out the metal bars of her bed and lodged them to the crumbling wall. Someone left her a note telling her to use the airplane at the airfield. She used the metal bars to climb up, and ambush a jail guard, who had noticed she was "missing" from her room. Sneakily she escaped the jail. Kara continued to the airfield and set up the plane and the lights. At dawn, she took off and started her travel to Lisbon, Portugal. Lisbon Kara landed safely to a German army airfield near the city of Lisbon. There she stole an officer's uniform and a car and managed to fool the guards, who let her drive to Lisbon. Following a clue, she traveled to Campo de Santa Clara 32, Lisbon where she was mysteriously transported into a strange room inside the house. The room had no windows or doors, just a machine with levers and a keyboard. It was a perfected machine of von Toten's, that could summon things from thin air! She finds von Toten. Later Manfred comes in to tell them that the building is surrounded. Kara kills him. And they escape. The Peter Navarre Crecy Evaluation The Peter Navarre Crecy Evaluation is a game where Kara tests a yet unknown protagonist. At the end she says quote; '[[Conversations|'Good job kid, now you are member of the organization.]] ''For which organization she needs to do so is yet unknown. Abilities Agility Kara has proven to be really agile and is able to climb up a drainpipe and jump straight on top of a wall higher than she is. She could also defeat an agent with relative ease, and was only defeated when hit to the head - from behind. She also fought with a German soldier after she was being trapped in Zurich and she is very handy with a crowbar. Languages It would seem that Kara's native tongue is English, as she is always heard speaking English when she is alone. However, the fact that the game is directed to an English speaking audience might have forced the developers to this conclusion. She also seems to be able to read Polish in the Zurich Hauptbibliotek. Kara also seems to speak German, with some level of fluently. Whether the dialogues between her and native German speakers has been translated or not known. Intelligence Kara is an MI6 agent working for the IAGH, she seems to be able to come up with good comebacks when she talks to her enemies. Not only has she been clever enough to find her way through a set of puzzles like the one in Covert Front Series, but she has also been shown making clever sarcastic remarks. Flying Kara has also shown some skills in piloting a plane. During Covert Front Episode 4, she shows that she can also fix small mechanical problems in the plane. She also lands safely, managing to stabilize the wobbly plane just in time. Trivia *Kara is voiced by Ute Simon.Category:Character